With all of the different electronic devices available to a user, it can be difficult to provide a convenient mechanism for transferring or copying data between the electronic devices. One way for sharing data between electronic devices is to e-mail a copy of the data from a first electronic device and to receive the e-mail on a second electronic device. Although e-mailing of data allows data to be shared between devices that are capable of receiving e-mail, it may be cumbersome requiring a number of actions to initiate the transfer and complete the transfer. For example a user needs to login to an e-mail system to both send and receive the data, include the data in the e-mail, identify a recipient and incorporate the data into a desired application on the recipient device.
Data transfer between electronic devices may also be done through a shared network storage location allowing data to be transferred from a first electronic device to the network location and then transferred from the network location to a second electronic device. The network location may act as a network based clipboard for the user enabling transfer between devices however while this approach provides functionality similar to copying data from one device and pasting it on another device, a number of steps are required by the user to initiate and complete the transfer. Alternatively transferring data between two local devices can be performed by a direct or bridge type connection, however a number of steps are required to identify the connection and implement the transfer of data and the devices must be within proximity of each other.
It is desirable to have an improved system and method of transferring data between electronic devices that overcomes or mitigates the drawbacks above.